1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical blind assembly wherein a plurality of vertical blinds may be selectively positioned to extend along the entire length of a head casing itself being disposed in overhanging relation to an opening such as a doorway, window, etc. In addition, each of the vertical blinds may be concurrently rotated or tilted about their respective longitudinal axes so as to provide a common angular orientation of the vertical blinds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blind assemblies or structures of the type incorporating a plurality of vertically oriented and depending blinds capable of traversing the length of a track mounted in a suspended head casing are well known in the prior art and commercially available to the public in various forms and designs. Typically, such assembly provides for the traversing movement of the plurality of depending blinds in the aforementioned fashion and also allows the angular rotation or tilting of the blinds collectively into a common angular orientation about the respective longitudinal axis of the blinds. This angular orientation controls or regulates the amount of light or viewing through the individual blinds.
Vertical blind assemblies of the type mentioned above generally include a holder for each of the blinds removably secured to an upper end thereof. Each holder is pivotally or rotatably mounted on a carrier structure. The individual carrier structures are extendable along the length of the head casing or alternately retracted into a closely adjacent positioning. Such positioning depends on whether it is preferred to extend the vertical blinds along the entire length of the head casing or collect the blinds at one end thereof so as to allow complete passage or access through the opening which the vertical blind assembly is intended to overhang and possibly cover. A positioning structure or assembly is associated in driving interconnection with each of the carrier structures supporting the individual holders and attached blinds wherein such positioning means is structured to provide the aforementioned travel and/or angular or pivotal movement of the blinds.
Numerous United States patents are in existence which are specifically directed to the prior art of vertical blind assemblies. While the structures disclosed in such patents are considered to be operable for their intended and designed purpose, frequently numerous prior art structures are considered to be rather complex and therefore add to the initial expense of the vertical blind assembly or the cost of maintenance and/or repair of such structures.
While complexity is a factor in considering the structural components and operative features of blind assemblies of this type, it should also be kept in mind that various structural components utilized in such structures are frequently required to be replaced and/or repaired in order to keep the assembly in proper working order. Therefore, there is still a recognized need in the prior art relating to blind assemblies for a vertical blind structure specifically designed to be long-lasting and durable and incorporate a design configuration which allows easy replacement and/or repair of the various components of such a structure without total disassembly. Such a preferred vertical blind assembly therefore should be specifically structured to include various components removably interconnected to one another in a manner which would facilitate replacement of any single component and further facilitate the initial assembly and/or construction of the various components in a systematic manner.